This invention relates to an educational game. More particularly, the invention relates to a game that is adapted to continually change at the desire of the operator such that a multitude of different learning concepts and subject areas may be employed.
The prior art teaches a variety of learning games for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,720,038; 2,853,799; 2,872,741; 3,050,871; 3,603,003; 3,654,706; 3,708,893; 3,805,416; and others. All of the foregoing games enjoy at least one common drawback; they are unduly complicated and therefore one might not undertake using the same with the unfortunate result that their laudable purpose is not taken advantage of.